


Принц верхом на драконе

by Loreley_Lee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Труп Эйемонда вместе с воткнутым в череп мечом впоследствии нашли, но тело Дейемона на дне озера найдено не было. Певцы утверждают, что он выжил и провел остаток дней с Крапивой, однако это ничем не подтверждено. (с) ПЛиОпедия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц верхом на драконе

Когда Пейт пришел в таверну, старик-менестрель уже был там. Когда старик разговаривал — голос у него был дрожащий и надтреснутый. Однако стоило ему взять в руки лютню — его словно подменяли: спина распрямлялась, скрюченные стариковские пальцы становились легкими и гибкими, порхая по струнам так быстро — словно стайка мальков в пруду. А голос — голос преображался полностью. Становился глубоким, звучным и изменчивым — от вкрадчивого шепота до грозного воинственного клича. С тех пор, как старик пришел в их деревню — Пейт ни разу не попытался отлынивать от работы. И с готовностью таскал в таверну масло, сметану и молоко, которые Толстый Джон покупал у его родителей. Если его спрашивали, почему он задержался — Пейт врал, что Джон долго с ним рассчитывается. Понятное дело, у трактирщика в деревне у Королевского Тракта в разгар лета забот полон рот. Постояльцев-то тьма.

На самом деле задерживался Пейт не поэтому. Толстый Джон всегда платил сразу. Но Пейт всегда оставался послушать старика. Давно в их деревне не останавливались подолгу менестрели. Сегодня старик исполнял «Битву у Харренхолла» — балладу о драконьем принце, Дейемоне Таргариене, сразившем другого принца Эйемонда и спасенном девушкой-простолюдинкой, тоже летавшей на драконе.

Дракон ревел, дракон рычал, дышал огнем, с небес срываясь  
Его воинственный оскал грозил врага на дно отправить  
«Дрожи, мой враг», воскликнул принц, и отстегнул отважно цепи  
И Темная Сестра в руке сияла ярко в лунном свете…

 

Пейт подал Джону принесенные продукты, получил обычную плату, и пристроился за пустующим столиком, приготовившись слушать.

Дыша огнем его дракон, догнал другого и вцепился  
А принц, воздев отважно меч, тому на спину приземлился  
«Молись, враг! Смерть твоя пришла!» Принц Дейемон воскликнул гордо  
И Темная Сестра вошла в глазницу принца Эйемонда…

 

Пейту нравилась эта баллада. Он родился, когда король Эйегон был уже стар, а драконов и вовсе не осталось, так что о принцах Эйемонде и Дейемоне Таргариенах, летавших на драконах, он услышал только от этого барда. Он любил представлять себе как два огромных чудовища, величиной с дом, рвут друг-друга зубами и когтями, сцепившись в смертельном танце, а отважный принц, рискуя жизнью, прямо в воздухе перепрыгивает с одного дракона на другого, чтобы поразить злодея.  
Но балладу эту Пейт любил не только за описание битвы драконьих всадников. Песен о битвах поют много. Но в этой, помимо рыцаря и злодея была еще и девушка. И девушка эта не сидела в башне, ожидая спасения, как обычно бывает в балладах. Девушка тоже летала на драконе и сражалась. Пейт представлял ее тоненькой и гибкой как Лина, дочка ткача из их деревни. Но у Нетти в его мечтах были золотистые волосы, как у принцессы, нарисованной на балаганчике кукольников, иногда наезжавших в их деревню.

Иногда Пейту снилось, что он вовсе не Пейт. Что он закован в тяжелый доспех и сидит верхом на огромном огнедышащем чудовище. Он нагибается и протягивает руку, а смуглокожая красавица с золотыми волосами, опирается о его руку и он подсаживает ее к себе в седло. Она обнимает его за шею и целует, и от этого делается очень сладко и слегка неловко…

***

 

Дракона придется отпустить. Нетти понимала это с пугающей ясностью. Такого зверя не спрячешь в хлеву и травой не прокормишь. Он любит баранину, любит летать и не станет спокойно сидеть в тесном сарае. А, значит, его увидят и их найдут.

Дверь негромко скрипнула и на пороге появился один из монахов. Его лицо было скрыто низко опущенным капюшоном одеяния. Не говоря ни слова он поманил ее за собой, повернулся и вышел.

На один бесконечный миг ее сердце замерло. Принц Дейемон, ее принц, мог умереть, а мог и прийти в себя. Ее позвали бы и в том и в другом случае. И если он умер — значит все зря…

Она собралась с силами, отогнала дурные мысли и, ощущая в голове гулкую пустоту, решительно зашагала вслед за молчаливым братом.   
В доме, где помещался раненый, густо пахло целебными настойками и маковым молоком. Дейемон лежал на жесткой постели возле окна. Он был все так же безжизненно бледен, в губах ни кровинки, а вокруг глаз залегли густые тени. Но глаза его были открыты. Он смотрел в окно и взгляд его не был затуманен ни болью ни маковым молоком.  
Едва удержавшись, чтобы не броситься к нему, не обнять при всех, Нетти неизящно поклонилась — уж как умеет, ее никогда такому не учили — и склонила голову.

— Мой принц, — почти прошептала она.  
— Подойди, — раздался едва слышный шепот. И Нетти сделала шаг и другой, и остановилась возле ложа своего принца.  
— Оставьте нас ненадолго, — обратился он к лекарю и молчаливому брату, что привел ее сюда. Те кивнули и исчезли за дверью.  
— Я думала ты умрешь, — почти всхлипнула Нетти. — Как ты меня напугал!  
— Зачем? — его губы едва шевелились, и ей было видно, что каждое слово дается ему тяжелее, чем прежде каждая битва. — Зачем ты меня вытащила? Я же велел тебе улетать.  
— Я и улетела, — откликнулась Нетти. — А потом вернулась. Я должна была еще раз увидеть тебя напоследок.  
— Я должен был там умереть, — хрипло прошептал Дейемон. — Я должен был. Как бы там ни было — я действительно изменник.   
— Мы все изменники, если послушать Зеленых, — уверенно ответила она. — И ты не больше остальных.  
— Больше. Не спорь. Я изменил своей жене и своей королеве. И не знаю что хуже. На нее столько всего свалилось. Не могу ее винить. Я должен был там умереть.  
Нетти охватил ужас. Вдруг он и впрямь умрет? Что тогда делать ей? Она обрушилась на колени возле кровати и взяла его руку в ладони, согревая и баюкая, словно маленького ребенка.  
— Ты умер, — жарко и убежденно прошептала она. — Ты умер там. Не сомневайся. Драконы сцепились и упали в озеро. Я думала — пришел конец и тебе и мне, а потом Караксес выполз на берег. У него не было одного крыла, и внутренности тянулись за ним огненными лентами. Зубами он стискивал твой плащ, таща тебя за собой. Он спас тебя. Он, а не я.   
— Караксес, — в шепоте принца зазвучали слезы. — Он мертв?  
— Да, — так же шепотом откликнулась Нетти. — Он позволил подойти и забрать тебя. А потом закрыл глаза.  
— Зачем? — снова повторил Дейемон. И Нетти, много раз думавшая об этом, ответила совершенно уверенно.  
— Затем, что ты сам сказал — мы должны быть вместе. Если бы ты умер — я бы развернула Овцекрада и охотилась на зеленых до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не убил бы меня. Я обещала тебе лететь за узкое море, но… Я поняла, что не смогу сделать этого без тебя. А потом Караксес вытащил тебя. Я затащила тебя на Овцекрада и привезла сюда, на Тихий остров. Никто не узнает, что мы здесь. Ты поправишься и мы улетим. Как ты и говорил. Только сделаем это вместе.

Пока она говорила, Дейемон уснул, сжимая ее ладонь в своей руке. Она села поудобнее, облокотилась локтем о колено и приготовилась ждать. Ее мысли текли размеренно и неторопливо. Они пересекут Узкое море в том месте, где мыс Раздвоенный Коготь делает расстояние совсем небольшим. Меньше дневного перелета дракона. Она хорошенько накормит Овцекрада — ведь ему придется нести двоих. Достигнув другого берега, они повернут налево. В сторону Браавоса. Лететь вдоль берега несложно. Всегда можно снизиться и найти ночлег. Ей не привыкать ночевать под открытым небом, а о своем принце она позаботится. А потом дракона надо будет отпустить…

Многим девочкам, наслушавшимся сказок и баллад, хочется оказаться на месте прекрасной принцессы, которую спасает отважный принц, верхом на драконе. Принц обязательно хорош собой, молод и влюблен. Нетти тоже мечтала о принце на драконе, когда была совсем маленькая. А потом она поняла, что так не бывает. Не прилетают принцы к грязным деревенским девчонкам, и не спасают их из башен. Да и кто пустит простолюдинку в башню? Разве что тростник на полу поменять или полы помыть. И все же…

Ее принц втрое старше нее, его лицо покрыто шрамами, у него грубый голос и своевольный характер, он опасен как дракон и бывает жесток и безжалостен. Да и сама она не похожа на принцесс — смуглая, грубая, не обученная манерам простолюдинка. Он не спрашивал ее — хочет ли она разделить с ним ложе. Просто однажды велел остаться с ним, в его спальне. И она осталась с радостью, потому что сама не решилась бы предложить. Он не спасал ее из башни — просто велел бежать и сказал к кому обратиться в Браавосе. А сам полетел в Харренхолл, чтобы умереть. Так что это она, Нетти-Крапива, спасла его, восседая на драконе. И все же — он принц и драконий всадник. Так что, с какой-то стороны, ее детская мечта исполнилась... 

***

 

Никто не знает что потом с отважным принцем приключилось  
Была девица и дракон, была опала и немилость  
Они умчались на закат, под крыльев шум, под рев прибоя  
А что в тавернах говорят — все это право же пустое…

 

Старик взял финальный аккорд, пробежавшись пальцами по струнам, и склонил голову, ожидая благодарности за свое искусство. В глиняную чашку перед ним посыпались монеты, звонко стуча о стенки. Судя по звуку, среди меди попадалось и изрядно серебра.

— Эх. Какая любовь. — вздохнула толстая девчонка-подавальщица. — Вот бы и мне так…  
— Да что ты его слушаешь, Мэг? — вмешался Косой Сэм, завсегдатай таверны. — Все это сказочки для таких как ты. А на самом деле тот принц небось сверзился в озеро и тут его Неведомый и прибрал, как и того, одноглазого. А про девчонку и дракона это уже потом выдумали.  
— Неправда, — вскинулся вдруг старик. — Это не выдумка. Ты, небось, не слыхал, молод еще. А я в ту пору мальцом был. Мой отец торговал пенькой и корзинами. Мы их часто в Девичий Пруд возили. Была девица. Нетти ее звали, а еще Крапивой. И дракон был. Овцекрад, кажется. А потом, уже после войны, мой папаша как-то напился с горя — у нас телега с товаром сгорела. Да угостил одного — тот говорил, что сбежал с Тихого острова, где послушником был. Надоело, мол, ему помалкивать да горбатиться. И вот он рассказывал, что перед концом войны прилетела к ним девица на драконе. Натурально верхом, как принцесса какая. И привезла мужчину всего израненного. Тамошние монахи его выходили, вылечили. Тогда они с той девицей сели на дракона и поминай как звали. Так что не выдумки это…

Интересно, подумал Пейт, куда они могли улететь, что о них больше никто не слышал. Дракон это ведь не лошадь. Он здоровый. Да и еды ему, поди, надо без счету.  
Впрочем нужно было торопиться. Не хватало еще, чтобы родители прознали почему вдруг он в таверне задерживается.


End file.
